Twilight Paradise
by BehindHerMaskx09
Summary: What if Bella Swan was already an vampire way before Twilight started? How will things be for her and her new life with the Cullens? Will she still be Edward Soulmate? Stay tuned for more coming chapters…
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Title: Twilight Paradise  
Summary: What if Bella Swan was a already an vampire way before Twilight started? How will things be for her and her new life with the Cullens? Will she still be Edward Soulmate? Stay tuned for more coming chapters…

Chapter 1: Prologue  
Thousand years ago have passed by silently as I was left alone in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know who I was, or what has happened to me. It's like my existent has whipped out by someone and I looked at my reflection.

I couldn't recognize who I was as my reflection staring silently back at me with a questioning look on her face. I notice my eyes were a shade of red, then I notice what I was. A Vampire. Someone created me a newborn, and left me dying in the middle of nowhere. But unfortunately something snapped inside of me, and I never ever felt so alive than I did now. My pulse is still within me beating, faster pace than a normal regular human.

As I checked my reflection once more, a smirk came upon my face. I looked absolutely gorgeous as a new transformation with my long brown hair down to my waist shaping my oval face and my red eyes. Of course I'm not human, last time I checked. I did feed not too long ago, and I couldn't wait until my eyes changed colors. Of course my eyes would change color until I feed upon animal blood and drink it completely.

Animal blood is very tasty to me and I do like it very much. I snarled at whoever was my maker was and he or she left me out in the open probably testing my powers and my knowledge of what monster I am and I'm fairly not stupid at all. So don't mistaken me as a stupid silly girl who doesn't know what she's doing. I do know, and I'm better than just a girl. I'm a Vampire, and will be a vampire from the very beginning. Only the red eyes I have won't fear the darkness from within. Suddenly, my eyes begin to change color from red to a deep color of Golden color. It was so beautiful that I have to hesitate to look at it. But of course I have to blend into the stupid human world and wear eye contacts and such after all.

* * *

Picking up a black V neck sweater, that was lying down on my bed, I decided to wear it since it was a breezy chilly afternoon in the town of Forks within Washington State. This town weather is very chilly, breezy, filled with rain here and there. But there is also the sun. I decided to wear out my skinny jeans, along with a black V neck sweater that shows my curves in the right places and a comfortable pair of sneakers.

I decided that I will start a brand new future in my life as a High School student in the town that I was in. Even though years have passed by for me so quickly, but vampires of course doesn't age at that. Checking the names of the internet, I decided to give myself a new identity check which means I am the person of this name and I have no family because I was an orphan. And when I step into this school I would know I would be the talk among the humans students.

So I picked out a name in my head already within seconds, and I smirked at the new identity that I give myself. I quite like my name and it suits me perfectly. So I put my name into the school building secretly, and then my life has already begun as the new student Bella Swan. No one would know my identity except me myself and I. This time, whether or not in life, I don't need my maker who created me as the vampire. I will get what I want, with or without anyone help.

Being a Vampire, was the first procession of my life. I can see my future that I will be with another coven family named Cullen's who is also the vampires. But they would not see me because I can block them from seeing, and thus far the pixie new friend of mine will be hesitated a little in seeing me in the future. I will have fun seeing how things will turn out to be.

Also I picked out a brown contacts in my eyes and dash out the door and went to school. For the first time of my life, my day will be interesting and things will slowly unfold it self soon. Until the next chapter, my beloved readers, I'll see you soon…

Ends of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Edward SoulMate

Chapter 2: Edward Soul-Mate  
"Whose that new chick?" whisper the people around me

I hear whispers all around the school building as I walk straight up towards the front desk office for my schedule. The secretary smiled up at me "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to get my schedule under the name Isabella Swan." she said to the secretary

"Give me a few moments to look it up for you."

"Alright"

The secretary found Isabella schedule within seconds, then handed it over to Isabella who thanked her in return. Isabella looked at her schedule and it was what she expected to be. She has English, Math, Biology, PE, than the rest the subjects were completely dull to her.

She notice that she has biology with Edward on their third period of class, and things will get interesting. So she took her time to get a silent tour around the school building before going to her classes. To her unknown, a shadow figure was watching her with interest and curious written over his face.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen POV** (Point of View)  
Edward was sitting watching the new girl with his family, and his family were amused that Edward was interested in the new girl student.

Alice on the other hand did saw this coming, but she couldn't see a lot because she saw only bits and pieces of information that this girl will be with them which she didn't questioned fate plans for them.

"A new student at this time?" said Jasper amused who was standing by Alice side who just smiled at him

"I can't believe it, is like right after us too." said Emmett

"It's just another stupid human, right Edward." said Rosalie not amused who was in denial of course

Edward on the other hand shook his head "I can't read her thoughts."

"WHAT?" shouted the family out loud

"Come again? She has to be a human." said the rest while they turn to face Alice

"Alice, you saw this coming right?" asked Rosalie who was concern of their future

"I only can see bits and pieces." said Alice

The others groan in frustration because this girl surely brings amusement to the humans and to them as well. So they watched her finding her classes on time.

"I'm going to be her best friend." said Alice amused

"Why?" said the others

"She's going to be Edward soul mate." said Alice excitingly

The others turn to look at Edward reaction who just smiled and shrug his shoulders. He is interested in the girl, but of course they didn't need to know that about him. He has a suspicious hunch about this girl might not be human but he isn't too sure of course. Which ever it is, he would definitely make her his if anything and of course he has to do it by not being obvious.

* * *

 **Biology Class**

Two classes of hers has passed by rather quickly, and she enjoyed her time as a student in Forks high school. Now she's just waiting for the teacher to arrive in class who was a bit late. Few minutes later, the teacher show up along with the rest of the students.

The teacher has announce to the class that Bella is a new student and the rest just nodded their head waiting for time to pass. Meanwhile the teacher said to Bella. "You can sit anywhere you like that's available."

Bella scanned the classroom with her eyes only to found one seat available which was by the Cullen student. She sigh heavily then walked her way over to the Cullen table. "I hope you don't mind." she said to Edward as Edward shook his head as in her reply

Bella sat down her chair and she smiled as she notices Edward was still staring at her and she caught him looking. Of course things are getting quite interesting for them all. Until the next chapter, how will Bella react in finding about to be Edward Soulmate? What will her reply be? Stay tune readers…

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 You're Insane

Chapter 3: You're Insane

 **Bella POV**

It's been a week and a half since I last stayed here in Forks High School, and I have blend in with the students very well and making friends at the same time.

I was also invited to sit with the Cullens at lunch, at their table making the girls jealous of me because it seems that they never invited anyone else and I was their first person too. So of course I accepted their invitation.

I am now sitting in English class which is 2nd period of class in the early morning. I was super bored out of my mind. I have a feeling what the Cullens were going to tell me, that I am Edward Soulmate which shocked me a little bit because I was a lonely vampire just like him. However I will just make things a little difficult by saying the things opposite of what I intended to say, playing it cool I thought to myself laughing in my head.

I'm so glad that no one can read my thoughts because is private, not even vampires can hear it because I blocked it and I'm good at blocking it out and tuning it in. Edward is pretty handsome for a vampire I thought to myself grinning, but of course he seems to be a little bit older than I in vampire years. But either way it doesn't matter of course. What matter is always the vampire heart that makes them a whole person.

The sound of the alarm bell had rung through out the whole class alerting the students that the class is over and another class is arriving. Quickly as possible, I gather my things in my bag then went to Biology class with Edward. Of course Edward and his family still didn't know that I was a vampire, they think that I was just a human, especially his adopted sister Rosalie think so who I still think is a bitch but I'll get her to like me soon.

* * *

 **Biology Class**

 **Bella POV continuing  
** The teacher has arrived as usual and assigned us classmates into group partners to look at the items that were purchased by the teacher as a group project. Of course I already knew how to do it, but I had to act like I didn't know. Suddenly Edward poke me in the shoulder when the teacher wasn't looking and he looked up to me and say "Isabella, please sit with us at lunch, you're invited too."

"Bella." I corrected him

"Okay Bella." He said smiling

"Alright, I'll sit with you girls and guys at lunch."

Then the two continue back on their work assignment so the teacher doesn't caught them slacking off by talking to each other. Of course Isabella could hear the human thoughts and shut them out because some were filled with jealousy with annoyance and other type of emotions that she didn't like to feel. Isabella Swan is a very gifted vampire that can out beat the Cullens, that just her secret to know to begin with.

* * *

Biology ended, and then lunch came right smack in the middle early today. So I stroll my way gracefully inside of the cafeteria, and decided to sit with the Cullens while everyone was shocked and talked how I was invited to sit with them making them jealous at the same time.

"Welcome Bella, please to have you with us." said the Cullens except Rosalie

Emmett nudge Rosalie to be nice and then finally she groan out of frustration then welcome me as I smile back at her but in the back of my head, I was rolling my eyes at her.

"So Isabella, how do you like here?" said Alice excitingly

"Is Bella." corrected Isabella "It's alright, I feel like I am the people new gossip"

The people in Cullen group smiled and laughed at the little joke. That's how they were too when they got into the school trying to blend in as students.

"Is Okay Bella, you'll get use to it." said Emmett

"I'm guessing you know our names already?" said Jasper amused while Bella on the other hand nodded her head

Of course she knew all of their names and knows that they were adopted by the famous doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. She knows all the basic information about them, but of course she didn't tell them that.

"I heard from people." said Bella smiling

The others nodded their head while they sit at lunch and just talked about how their day was. Before everyone know it, Alice and the Cullens pulled Bella to a side away from the Cafeteria and told her something very shocking.

"I don't know if you believe in soul mate Bella, but you're Edward Soul mate and were going to be best friends." said Alice

The group groans then waited for Isabella reaction, who was shock and then she replied to them.

"You guys are insane, and so is Edward. If you like me, just tell me you like me, you don't have to say I'm you're soul mate." cried out Bella

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 A Talk

**Chapter 4: A Talk  
** "We need to talk Bella." said Edward and the rest of the Cullens that were trying to calm her down

Bella giggled all of the sudden which confuses them a lot then she looked up at them and said "I am calm. I know what's going on. And you're right we do need to talk. Let's talk it over your place." she said in a serious tone of voice

The Cullens nodded their head then agree to Bella and surprisingly their compromising. The Cullens were very intense a little because they have no idea what's going to hit them about Bella the person herself.

Within thirty three minutes, the Cullen left the school building then went to Cullen house that was not too far away from the school. The Cullen adopted parents were too surprise to see they had a visitor and knew this was serious. So they all sat down on the long table and chairs while waiting for Bella explanation of who she is why she was here.

* * *

Bella cleared her throat to get their attention "I know who you guys are, and I'm not afraid because I am not a human."

"But how is that possible? Your eyes are brown." said Carlisle and the others nodded in agreement

"This is not my real eye color, in fact they are eye contact." said Bella as she took off her brown eyes contact off her eyes completely. The Cullens gasp at her real eyes which were the color of Golden just as them.

Meaning, she is also a Vegetarian vampire who only drinks from Animals and not human blood. The Cullens nodded their head as in to show that they believe her now and Edward was shocked and surprised. He just smile at the whole scene because he had a feeling she wasn't appear who she is to be just that she was playing all along but only as a tease. And of course Edward did caught onto this and he laughed out loud which got their attention.

"Why are you laughing brother?" said Emmett who was curious

The others rolled their eyes and laughing as Edward explain the whole thing with Bella and Bella rolled her eyes not embarrassed at all.

"So you are a gifted Vampire like all of us." said Carlisle who was staring at Bella and she nodded her head yes

"I am, and I hope to be part of this Coven and hope that I won't be rejected." she said confidently with hope in her voice

The Cullen decided to vote yes on all of their parts to Bella staying with them. Bella was very happy that she has a new family now that is also vampires like her. She been very alone when her maker created her thousand years ago when she was in the middle of no where. Bella also explained her story how she was made to the Cullens and the Cullens were not amused with the story because they know that the maker of Bella would come back for her one day.

"I won't let them take her away from me." said Edward promisingly

Edward then turn to face Bella with a sworn look on his face "I promise I will protect you Bella. You are my mate now, I won't let anyone take you away from me, mark my words."

Bella smiled happily "I believed you."

* * *

To their unknown another Vampire woman was eavesdropping onto their whole conversation and smirked to herself. She was a thousand a mile away but can pick up very fast with her Vampire abilities.

"I found you Isabella Swan. This time you're mine." she said with a promise then walked off gracefully

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Isabella Vampire Maker

Chapter 5: Isabella Vampire Maker  
 **A stranger POV**

I've been watching Isabella from time to time. From the time I created her as a vampire until now. She does know I've been watching her and the rest knows as well. So little Bella found the Cullens, I thought amusingly.

I know Isabella would turn into a beautiful vampire as Imagine her to be and I was correct upon my theory when I first made her. Of course she knew she was being tested by me, to see how smart she was. Me myself, I am a powerful Vampire that have lived over a thousand years old. I'm also a woman vampire and not a male and also is interested in other vampires that are woman of course.

I snarled as I watched Edward arm lay upon Bella who act like she didn't mind it but I did. She is mine I thought to myself darkly. And I do not share with guys.

With that I stroll off into the woods because I have to start feeding my needs on animal blood. I wouldn't mind human blood, but that's not what my Bella want. I would make her mine before that bastard does.

* * *

Bella POV  
"Are you alright Bella?" asked Alice who knew Bella was being a little strange

"I just felt like I was being watched." confessed Bella while the others gasped out loud

Edward also notice this and picked up someone was indeed was watching them earlier but that person had disappear. Edward put his shoulder on mine and said to me "Don't worry I will protect you."

"Thank you but I don't think she means any harm." I said as the Cullens turn to me with a questionable look

"I said is a she because I think she is the one who turn me to a Vampire." I confessed

The others nodded their head in amuse. Meanwhile, Edward picked up other Vampire person feelings for Bella and did not like it because it is affecting Bella. Jasper on the other hand picked it up as well and started laughing at Edward. The others looked confused but Bella rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" asked a clueless Emmett who is not an empathy like Jasper

Jasper explain what he felt from the Vampire that was watching them, and the group burst out laughing at Edward jealousy. I (Bella) on the other hand was just smiling and shrugging off the thoughts of their feelings for me. To their unknown their adopted parents been watching them and was smiling from time to time.

* * *

"They are acting like kids." said Esme to Carlisle who just smiled at her

Ever since Bella had joined their Coven, their family seems to be brighter with joy and happiness. Carlisle did picked up that they were being watch by another Vampire and was concern for his adopted son Edward happiness for Bella. He did know who that person is and let's just say they been friends awhile back. Esme notice something was bothering Carlisle and asked him "What's wrong?"

"It's about Edward and Bella." said Carlisle as he explain to his wife about what happened. Esme gasp in surprised then nodded her head in understanding. She noticed that Bella also have mix feelings for Edward and the vampire who turn her. This is going to be a long interesting ride for everyone. Bella on the other hand was trying not to let anything affect her mood or anyone else. This is why they all like her because of her personality.

Even if you are just turned as a newborn like Bella, you have to have a personality within you by your intuition. And they all have it stronger than humans that is. Some human also is pretty smart and not to be underestimate by. Which they are careful in hiding their real identities and blending in with the human crowds.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

It's been a few days since Bella had joined our family coven and of course I was happy with the rest of the family. However I was uneasy with this particular Vampire that was feeling frustrated with my brother Edward and of course I picked up that Vampire is Isabella Maker and has feelings for Isabella.

Bella did not who she was in the past, but I have a feeling her maker would know. Is important with makers and newborns who were first created. I also see that this Vampire loves Bella who is a female and I'm shocked and amuse at the same time. I also worry and concern for Edward who is bothered by the fact that he too also knew this with the whole family.

I observe Bella from time to time just to look out on her well being and her safety of course and she knows that. Rosalie seems to take a liking to Bella of course and not hating on her anymore which is surprising to everyone. Bella seems to be confused by the Vampire who has feelings for her and I just laugh at the amusement. I felt bad for Bella though, she's stuck in a love triangle.

Hopefully things will go well as planned. Even though I'm not gifted like my boyfriend Jasper whose an empathy. But I do have visions, I can see the future. And other Vampires are gifted, especially Bella herself although she does not know all her abilities but we will help her out in due time. So in due time, my readers stay tune for the next coming chapters. See you later…

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Returning Memories

Chapter 6: Returning Memories  
 **Bella POV  
** I was sitting in my room of the Cullen's family house, until suddenly I was hit by a vision of a flashback of my human past. It was too unbearable to feel the emotions that I have right now. Tears slowly dripped down my face.

I had a flashback of when I was a human, that I was actually an orphan at the orphanage until I grow up to be an adult. I live on my own of course, until I trust a wrong guy that I liked at first named Mark. Mark was the guy I fell in love with, but he wasn't who I thought he was until he raped me and left me alone. That's when I was wondering out on the woods until my maker decided to change me.

"Isabella." Knocked on the door

"Is Open." I said

The door was open, and the family that is my new home came to me embracing me, especially Alice and Rosalie who understood my feelings.

"I was exactly like you, when I was a human." said Rosalie whose upset

Edward on the other hand didn't know what to say to me, but he did glance at me to see if I was Okay. Of course our human memories are never memorable to remember, for some of us Vampires that is anyway.

* * *

"I remember her." I said outloud (I is bella)

The group turn to face me with a question of concern on their faces, but Alice caught up and knew who I was talking about.

"You mean the woman who turned you?" said Alice

I nodded my head "She had her personal reasons to turn me into a Vampire, I know it for sure that her reasons are beyond the imaginary though."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "I bet you on that one."

Edward felt jealous again and this time I turn to face him and confront him. "Edward, I know this is hard on you, but instead of hanging onto you're emotions, can you speak up like a man?"

The group started laughing out loud at Edward jealousy while he rolled his eyes "Fine. I just don't like her intention towards you, knowing that you're my soul mate"

* * *

"Who says she was yours?" said a voice that made them gasp

It was a beautiful voice of melody that are Vampire genetics. They turned around to face the intruder that was walking into their home. The group quickly got around Bella protecting her.

"Who are you, and why are you in our home?" said Edward annoyed

"I am Bella Maker, and who I am is none of your business. She is not your soul mate by the way." said the Girl who is about the same age as them snarling

Jasper tried to control everyone emotion, but the girl snarled even more "Don't test my patience empathy. I know what you guys/girls are. I too have the same gift, except more stronger." she said as she turned to face me with a smile

"It's nice seeing you again Bella, I'm sure you know what I want."

I nodded my head then turned away from her "Why did you left me alone in the woods after you changed me that day?"

"You know why already. I was testing your abilities as a vampire."

"I see you have arrived, Valentina." said Carlisle as he walked in the room with Esme

Valentina turned around to face Carlisle with a smile "It's been a long time my friend. I'm here to take Bella with me, and I will challenge your son that she isn't his soul mate but mine."

Dun dun dun…lol. How you all like this chapter? Feel free to comment if you wish. Have a good day :D.

Ends of Chapter 6


End file.
